The United States needs more veterinary researchers. Veterinary researchers advance biomedical and behavioral research, support the veterinary profession, and improve the quality of animal care. This program's primary objective is to help veterinary students develop research careers. We seek highly qualified 1st and 2nd year students (eight/summer) and place them in strong research laboratories. We provide them with mentored research experience and knowledge about further research training and career opportunities. Our goal is to stimulate veterinary students' interest in research and nurture a sense of belonging to a community of veterinary scientists. The three month program consists of an individual research project, research-related workshops, career development sessions, a veterinary student journal club, and a student research symposium. The research project is the most important part of the program and is similar to a 1st year Ph.D. graduate student laboratory rotation. Participating faculty offer research opportunities in a broad range of biomedical and behavioral disciplines and are members of the following departments in the Stanford University School of Medicine: Microbiology & Immunology, Neurology & Neurological Sciences, Orthopedic Surgery, Pathology, Pediatrics, Psychiatry & Behavioral Sciences, Radiation Oncology, and Comparative Medicine. The long-term effect of this program, and others like it, is further development of the nation's workforce in laboratory animal medicine, comparative pathology, and comparative medicine. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]